Convincing the Hopeless
by snowbunny0405
Summary: It's after OOTP and well Sirius is still alive. All is right in the world. There is going to be a christmas ball this year and Remus can go, but Remus wants to take Tonks but he can't tell her that so a certin Maraurder steps in to help.
1. Sirius and Ellie

* * *

Convincing the Hopeless

by: Snow and co.

A/N: All hail the great Jo Rowlings, I own nothing except Elaine and some others. Thoughts are in Italics. Oh and I couldn't kill off Sirius, so I made Peter the Rat die in the third book. Hahaha! A

* * *

"Ahhha come on Remus, I'm taking Elaine…" Sirius was cut off

"Sirius, I have told you three time since we stared this conversation with Remus, It is Ellie, I do not bloody care what me mum thinks it's Ellie," said Ellie

"E, come on Elaine is such a pretty name"

"CAN WE JUST…What you just went quite…" Sirius irrupted Remus, "Well, Moony when you have out bursts like that it sort of scares 'Ellie' here."

An audible snort could be heard and they all looked at Ellie, "What?" Ellie said. They all shrugged. "Ok well I'm leaving, I've got guard duty tonight and I need my sleep, Bye Sirius. Bye Remus and say hi to Tonks for me. Oh and Sirius when I bring my family over tomorrow, remember be nice" And with one sweep of her cloak she was gone.

"What was the "be nice' part about?" asked Remus.

"Well her mum decided to name her 8 children weird names like Snow, Sara Bella, Michael James, Autumn Spring, and of course of dear friend James Christopher Potter…"

"You're dating James' younger sister?" Remus asked not knowing to be shocked or angry. _Over the past years I have must have forgotten that Elaine is Elaine Potter, James younger sister, well only by two years…_

"Remus, Remus are you listening?" asked Sirius

"Huh? Yeah sure. Ok."

"So, you will take Tonks to the Christmas ball at Hogwarts? Ok great. Now all you have to do is ask her out. Well it's been a long night. I think I'll turn in. Night Moony." said Sirius.

Remus just stood there dumbfounded._ I'm taking Tonks to the Christmas ball? I guess I have always sort of liked her more than a friend._

* * *

The next morning was the unusual for Remus, because he would always wake up to Fred and George fighting with Ginny and Ginny would be yelling pretty loudly, but today it was dead quite. _I guess they went to go get their books for school. _He went down stairs to only find Tonks working and eating at the same time.

"Morning Tonks," he said

"Huh…oh! Wotcher Remus," she paused, "Come on in Remus just don't stand out there. Get some tea or something!"

"So how have you been Tonks, with work and all?" asked Remus watching her work. _Merlin, she is so beautiful. Why do I keep thinking these things? Is it because I love her? I can't be in love with Nymphadora Tonks she is too young for me. _

"Well the Johnson report was," she paused "…So Remus what have…"

"Huh? What?" said Remus.

"You're not listening…a knut for your thoughts?" she asked.

"Well…_Tell her…_"

"Tell me what?" she asked

_"Bloody hell I said that out loud! _Well I guess I have to tell you now. Tonks…" said Remus

BANG!

* * *

A/N: I needed a place to stop so I chose here, tell me if you want me to continue. I will accept flames. Oh and thanks to my sister and her friends James' siblings have names they want to be noticed. Haha look at the way I do not use indents!


	2. Lousy timing

Convincing the Hopeless

A/N: All hail the great Jo Rowlings, I own nothing except Elaine and some others. Thoughts are in Italics. Oh and I couldn't kill off Sirius, so I made Peter the Rat die in the third book. Tisk, tisk 133 over hits but not one review. All you do is hit the little blue button at the bottom. Michael James is the Dad and Roseanna is the Mom of the Potters. Sara Bella is Bella.

"DAMN!" it was Ellie, "Is Sirius here at all?"

"Uh-huh up in the attic. Who are you?" asked Tonks

"Dang Remus and Sirius didn't mention that she forgot me! I'm Elaine Potter. Better known as Ellie, second floor at the Ministry I'm in league with Shackbolt, Kingsly that is," Ellie said with a smile, "Oh and Remus my family will be arriving by apparition. So you are forewarned because Cissa, Krisa, and Bella apparate pretty loud, but the rest….their ok. So were is your attic?" they pointed to the stairs and said that it was the first door on the right.

"So what were you going to tell me, Remus?" Tonks asked

"Well, it's just that…of look the Cannons won their first match…I have to go tell Sirius that he needs to pay me 20 gallons. Excuse me." Remus said as he ran up the stairs, "Sirius!"

"What! Is there something going on with the Order? Elaine! Get out here…" Sirius looked like he had been in a fight with a few Gryffindor girls and lost. Ellie looked worst.

"What did you bloody do to each other…I don't want to know! I can't ask her out Padfoot I get too damn scared."

"Moony just go down there and tell her me and Elaine…" Sirius was cut off.

"ELLIE!" Ellie screamed.

"Right moving on me and Ellie will be watching from the steps so if anything goes wrong we will help you out Moony," Sirius said with a smile.

"Well I guess it's worth a shot. Ok Padfoot I'll try."

"Now that is the wolf I know, let's go."

"Took you long enough, Remus. What did you guys do? Have a row or something?" said Tonks cheerfully.

"Yes, we did. Sirius thought something was wrong with the Order so he came out calling Elaine after him asking what was wrong. He looked like he lost a fight with a bunch of Gryffindor girls and Elaine looked worst, he got really mad at me for disrupting him with news telling him that Ireland lost to the Cannons." Tonks was now rolling on the floor with laugher.

"…and he…thought…something… was…wrong" said Tonks, "Ok Remus now what were you going to tell me?"

Remus looked at Sirius and Elaine who gave him big thumbs' up and he swore he saw Elaine mouth 'Go for it Remus.' "Ok Tonks…I was wondering if you would like to…" he dropped off.

"Do what Remus?" Tonks asked.

Remus looked back over at Sirius who was now hitting his head on the wall, Elaine tried to stop him but failed she gave Remus the thumbs up sign and the ok sign. Remus sighed _I have to tell her_ "Ok Tonks you know that there is a dance a Hogwarts…"

"Yah Remus, go on, please." said Tonks

"I was wondering if…"

Pop

"GOD DAMN IT!" yelled Sirius,

"Sirius please!" Elaine fussed, "My siblings and their lousy timing. Come on Sirius lets go meet them."

"Hi, I'm Cissa Potter and you are?" said the girl named Cissa

A/N: I really needed a place to stop, because I want to post two long chapters over the weekend. I'm writing them as we speak. All of the naming was Lily's idea, and my Cousin James decided to lend a hand. So I have Lily and James working with me.

Snow and Co

Press the Review button you want to I know.


	3. Family Matters

Convincing the Hopeless

By: Snow and Co.

A/N: All hail the great Jo Rowlings, I own nothing except Elaine and some others. Thoughts are in Italics. Oh and I couldn't kill off Sirius, so I made Peter the Rat die in the third book. One review. Yay! I happy. Michael James is the Dad and Roseanna is the Mom of the Potters. Sara Bella is Bella.

* * *

"Remus Lupin…and this is Nymphadora Tonks…"

"Don't mind him its Tonks…just Tonks" said Tonks shooting Remus an evil glare. Cissa just looked around. Then the 23 year old got the courage to speak.

"Where is Elaine? And that guy," Cissa spat out the words 'that guy' like they were something foul.

"Who is Elaine? I know an Ellie but no Elaine, and I do have a name Cissa just like you do!" said Sirius walking down the stairs holding hands with Ellie.

"You know Black, my sister has got you trained, just like a dog," Cissa spat.

"Cassandra! You do not speak to people that way especially James' friends," said Roseanna Potter, who had just scared everyone. Roseanna had a hurt look in her eyes; it must have been from talking about James.

"Mum! Where is Dad?" said Ellie.

"Oh him, he is around…" said Roseanna

"I'm here," yelled Krisa, Krisa was one of the triplets Cissa, Krisa, and Bella.

"Me too," yelled Bella.

"Krisa, Bella keep your voices down we don't want to wake the dead," said Cissa, the triplets broke in to a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, yeah very funny. I know this house is old, now will you go read in the library or something?" said Sirius.

"Fine will make fun of you elsewhere. Come on let's go," Krisa said being the brave one this time. It was obvious that the triplets hated Sirius, you either had to be deaf and blind not to know that, or you were just plain stupid.

"Now were are your older siblings Ellie?" asked Sirius

"You mean, Matthew John, Snow, and Christopher Michael? Well they should…"

POP

"I rest my case!" said Ellie finishing. There were now six people wet and muddy from head to toe and they were Ellie's father, two brothers, her sister, her sister's husband, and her three year old.

"Ellie get your sisters. Since were all here now it's time for the family meeting." said Ellie's mother.

"Ok mum, Remus, Tonks, and yes you Sirius, come on," said Ellie leading them up the stairs. About half way up there they could see three shadows and hear crackly laugher.

"Ok, Tonks, Remus so what do you want to do? You can sit though her Mother's Family meeting or you can stay in the Parlor?" Sirius asked while pointing at Ellie, who smacked him when he did that. All Sirius did was laugh. "You know you can't hurt me. If fourteen years in Azkaban did nothing to me, you can't either. Remus had never seen Sirius this happy, ever since he got out of Azkaban, he was always mopping around, even though, proving him innocent, and Peter now dead he still couldn't go out because, most of the people still believed that he was in league with You-Know-Who. Even though he wasn't. Ellie really had and affect on him.

"So do you want to listen to my family go on and on or do you want to stay in the parlor?" asked Ellie

"I'll be in the Library," said Remus

"Well, its noon," said Tonks looking at her watch, "I really have to get to work, Bye!" and Tonks was gone.

* * *

"Shall we?" said Sirius

"Yes we shall," said Ellie, "Cissa, Krisa, Bella family meeting," she continued as Sirius and herself walk down the stairs hand in hand

"Ummm…hey people! HEY! Ummm why are you looking at me like that…" said Sirius making all the Potters stop talking

"Well you got our attention, dog! What do you want?" said Cissa strongly.

"To get Remus in to asking Tonks out!" said Sirius

"Go on Black" said Krisa

"Well any ideas?" said Sirius

"Lock him in a closet with her?" asked Bella

"No that won't work…Lets make this old house romantic so he has to ask her out!" said Matt

"No he would know that because that's what Sirius and I did to get James and Lily to go out…" said Ellie in a small voice

"Well we still could make this house romantic and make it like a date type thing like I did for Roseanna," said Michael James.

"It's the same idea but since there so many of us he wouldn't know!" said Chris.

"And if we got Harry and Hermione to come over to give us some help we could get to know our nephew better and he would get to know us" said Snow while looking at her husband Luke. She was holding on to Autumn, her daughter she was so cute, black curly hair and big blue eyes. It reminded Sirius of a little of James, the entire Potter Family looked like James or James looked like them.

"Autumn, do you have any ideas?" said Sirius. The little girl moved her head up and down.

"Snuffa…"

"Did Cousin Harry teach you to call me Snuffa?" asked Sirius

"Yup…Snuffa, Harry help us get Rems to love 'Rora"

"Ok Autumn I'll yank my godson into this," said Sirius, "and I bet his new girlfriend, Hermione would love to help. So that's the plan? Sounds good doesn't? I haven't had this much fun since, the Marauders and I pranked Snape in 4th year."

"Oh please tell them this one it's a classic" said Ellie

"Ellie, calm down of course I'll tell you the story. Right it was Fourth year for the Marauders and it was the Yule ball and Moony was taking Elisa Letterman, I was taking Padma Parch, Peter was taking Alisa Spinetta, and James was taking Lily Evans. We had been planning this joke for moths and the only one who knew about it was good ol' Dumbledore. Well what we had planed was for the old slime ball to show of his magic skills and his wand would back fire with the hair color changing charm, with the colors he hated most which were Gryffindor colors so when he was showing off for Malfoy he turned his hair Gryffindor colors, it was so funny" said Sirius.

"I never knew James did such things," Roseanna said laughing

"You and James played pranks like that?" asked Cissa

"Yup…that and I carved my name on tables, like the one in the kitchen says…Messer Padfoot would like to bid a good day to the gits he calls a family." said Sirius

"Why would you do that?" asked Krisa

"My parents hated me and loved my bother Regulus, who was such a bloody git. He was a Death Eater and got himself killed," said Sirius coldly, "I would hide out at your house and you parents adopted me sort of."

"Oh" said Bella softly

"Come on lets get off that sad topic and make dinner, I'm so starved I could eat Buckbeak." said Ellie.

"Don't let him hear that!" said Sirius. The whole family burst out laughing.

* * *

Remus had just finished his fifth book for today. He loved to read. It was the only thing he could really do because of his 'condition.' Just then Remus could hear the whole Potter family laughing and heading towards the kitchen. Sometimes being a werewolf came in handy because he could hear more than a normal human could…wait there was some one coming up the stairs.

"Hey Moony! It's time for dinner and Mrs. Potter cooked so it's bound to be good! Come on Moony lets go" said Sirius. Remus put down his book and he knew for some odd reason it was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Good, Bad? A very special thanks goes to my first reviewer ever **Padfootbabeinblack, **Thanks so much! And Thanks to Lily who helped again along with Cousin James. So thanks Lily and James. I know that there wasn't much Tonks and Remus, hey but we got to meet the Potter family and there was some Sirius and Ellie. Right? Press the Review Button. Thanks Musch Cawnei (my muse) for letting me write this. Now there maybe another update tomorrow but that's a maybe.

Snow and Co.


	4. Dinner and a Meeting

Convincing the Hopeless

By: Snow and Co.

A/N: Oh I do believe I have some explaining to do. I made Sirius a free man…they killed Peter off instead of him. He CAN come out of hiding, but he didn't want to because the Ministry had convinced every one that he WAS in league with VOLDEMORT! So he can come out of hiding. Remus found Ellie at the Ministry and Ellie came over and re-meets Sirius. I want this fic to be happy and funny, because it's a reflection on the life that none of the people in the Harry Potter series had. Disclaimer goes here…on with the chapter. I know Cissa, Krisa, and Bella are asses to Sirius and everyone else just about. Just think of them as evil cousins. Winter break has just started for Hogwarts, so it's around the 18th, well that's when we get out for winter break, and the Ball is on the 22nd. Now on to Dinner and a Meeting...

* * *

"Were is Black and that wolf?" said Cissa impatiently

"Yes, Mother, It will never work if you don't have the Nymph and the Wolf!" said Krisa

"I'm getting very annoyed, now" squeaked Bella

"Hush I hear people coming down the stairs," said Roseanna

"Mum," said Snow "Autumn and I just contacted Tonks, she be here…"

Pop!

"Rora!" squeaked Autumn, "Muma, Rora here!" Autumn ran over to Tonks, "Rora! Grandmuma made chicken!"

"Wotcher Potter family! Hello, Autumn." Tonks said cheerfully

"Rora, will you change your hair color?" asked Autumn. Tonks scrunched up her nose and her hair grew to her shoulders and it turned a mousy brown with blond highlights. "Yay!" said Autumn while clapping. Tonks picked Autumn up and turned towards the stairs and saw Remus and her cousin coming down the stairs.

"Wotcher Remus, Sirius!" said Tonks. Remus came over and said, "You're really good with kids you know?"

"Remus, no one has ever told me that!" Tonks said while blushing.

"_You're also really cute when you blush;_ I said that out loud didn't I?" Tonks shook her head up and down. "Well it's the truth," said Remus. Tonks was shocked, '_Maybe Remus really does like me._' She thought.

"Tonks I'll take Autumn, you go get dinner. Autumn do you want to go on a trip with me and Auntie Ellie?" said Sirius now holding Autumn.

"Snow! I'm taking Autumn with me!" yelled Ellie, "Have fun Tonks, Remus!" and they disapparated with a soft plop.

"I wonder what she means by that…oh bloody hell," said Remus walking in to the newly remolded Black dining room and there stood Chris.

"Hello, I'm Chris, and I'll serve you tonight!" Chris the third oldest son said.

"Chris I know who you are… I bloody went to school with you. Let alone your brother was my best friend,"

"Well I am one who is up to no objections! Come on and sit down Remus, Mrs. Potter's Chicken smells great, I wonder what it tastes like?" said Tonks who was now sitting at the table. All Remus could do was laugh because that's what Tonks did she made Remus laugh.

* * *

"Headmaster?" said a voice.

"Enter," boomed the headmasters voice. The six people climbed the winding stair case. "Now what can I do for you," said Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor, can my godson stay at my home for the rest of winter break, and his friends?" asked Sirius holding little Autumn. Albus face was now in plain view, "Well the train left yesterday," said Albus, he saw Autumn in Sirius' hands, "Hello, Little Autumn, and do you miss your cousin Harry?"

Autumn took her thumb out of her mouth and said, "Yes, Snuffa miss Harry too, he told me!" Albus burst out laughing, not at Sirius, not at the nickname that Autumn had given Sirius, but at the tone that the little girl used, she almost sounded like an adult, more or less like Minerva McGonagall.

"Ok, I'll let them go but you have to tell me what you're planning," said Albus

"I would really like to know why I'm leaving too Sirius," said Harry while holding on to Hermione's hand tightly.

"Well we're trying to get Remus and Tonks together, Professor" said Ellie for Sirius.

"Anything I can do to help?" Albus said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yet there might be something, for you to help with Professor," said Sirius with a mysterious grin.

* * *

A/N: I wonder what Sirius is up to, I don't even know myself, this chapter sort of wrote itself. I know I have a lot of ships in this story so I'm just going to keep it at Tonks/Remus as the main; they are taking center stage next chapter, Sirius/Ellie, and the ever so famous but crushed by JK herself, Harry/Hermione, I have the last chapter worked out, which is not the next chapter I still have a lot of working to do with this story, anyhoo, they only come in to play in the last chapter, which is kinda cool how they look at… you just have read the rest of the story. Now to James and Lily I know now that I will need your help if I want this story to fit the ending. Thanks in advance to you James and Lils I love you lots.

Snow


	5. Chicken and a kiss

Convincing the Hopeless

By: Snow and Co.

A/N: I got a beta, his name is Luke. Luke said 'Ok I'll beta for you, Snowy' ughh, I hate that nickname. He was in my last chapters. He also said that I don't make many mistakes, but I'm not too sure about that. He is real. We are not married yet! This chapter is dedicated to my family (Mom, Dad, Lily, Ellie Lee Rose, Sara Lee, Michael James, Aunt Linda, Uncle John, James, my three dogs named Patches, Scruffy, and Maverick, my muse (who is a giant pain in the ass), Grandmother Rose, and Grandfather Joe). On wards with the chapter!

"Here is your dinner Sir and Madam" said Chris.

"Thanks, Chris this looks great, thank your mum for us too," Tonks said as Chris left the room, "What are they up too? Remus is this like anything like the Marauders pulled?"

"Well…kind of but that was to…" Remus stopped. Tonks looked at Remus and said, "To what?"

"Oh never mind, that was never any thing like there pulling now. Ellie must have came up with this because Sirius isn't bright enough to come up with something like this," Remus said slyly.

"You just sounded a lot like Cissa, ya know? Always insulting Sirius," said Tonks.

"I know I did," said Remus laughing. Tonks got up, "I'm gonna go get a drink," she said. Remus nodded. Tonks started to walk and tripped over the table leg. Remus ran and caught her right be for she fell. Remus pulled Tonks to her feet. They were now face to face, merely inches apart from kissing. Tonks quickly kissed Remus on the cheek muttered a thank you and ran towards the kitchen. Remus put a shaky hand were Tonks just kissed him.

Just then in the living room Chris and Cissa had just saw and overheard the conversation. Then Cissa whispered, "Maybe there is hope yet." "I know I was thinking the same thing," said Chris.

"Mrs. Potter I really need to talk to you," said Tonks.

"Ok, dearie, one moment," Roseanna pulled her hands out soapy water, dried them off and conjured two mugs of coco, "Now, Nymphadora what do you want to talk about?" Tonks muttered a few words. "Now, Nymphadora, you will have to speak up if want me to help," said Roseanna.

"Ok, I kissed Remus, on the cheek," Tonks said turning a red that could compete with the Weasley's.

"Ok, dearie, now I have to ask you this, Do you love Remus?" said Roseanna. Another muffled answer. "I'll take that as a yes, now do you feel better?" asked Roseanna. "Y-yes," And with that Tonks made a mad dash out of the room.

Roseanna took the two mugs and put them in the sink, and started to do the dishes again. Then she said, "There is still hope."

"Hey Tonks, do you feel better now?" said Remus.

"A little Remus thanks, and about the kiss…" said Tonks.

"Dora wait, before you say anything I have to tell you something…I…"

POP!

"Not again!" said Remus

N/A: Fluff; it soothes the soul. Just remember to review my now updated story and Letters. Leave reviews, Flames will be use to make marshmallows. Just another thanks to James and Lily my most helpful partners I wish I could say the same Michael, my real brother who decided to help. Oh well see yah soon.

-Snow and Co.


	6. Read This AN

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating lately but I just went to Lue's Wedding and it was the craziest thing this east side of the United States has ever seen. Parson and his buddies (Reed, Chuck-o, and Clay) decided to give Lue's husband, Marquis, a Bachelor party 2 days before the wedding. To control them I bought a forty dollar video game for them to play (I know there 23 but they still love video games). The game was called Sly 3: Honor among Thieves. So I buy this game for them and they're all under control so I go to check on the dogs (Patches, Scruffy, Maverick) so I leave Lily and Luke in charge. Well when I come back Lue is sitting near the screen and the rest of my family is in the room chatting away with Luke. It was 5 minutes till the wedding rehearsal. So I tell everyone that and they start to panic and Lue is saying 'holy shit'. Yah it was a great wedding in all except that I had to be chaperoned down the else so I won't trip and that all of my family was there. But I learned something Lue is the smartest one in her family, her mother and father kept mumbling something about getting a cow? Best wishes Lue! But Now I have to pick out a dress, I am getting married in under 1 week so I'll have no time to update. So I'll update soon! Snow


	7. Autumn

A/N: I AM BACK! Uhh…let's just get on with the story.

Convincing the hopeless

No one was paying a bit of attention to her not even Sirius. They were to busy packing. Packing to take Harry, Hermione, and Ron home for the holidays. They were all rushing around going in and out the portrait hole and in to the school's main hall or the common room. Just when Ron had left the room yelling at Harry for something called transfiguration, so the portrait didn't close. Autumn got up and walked out in to the cold hallways of Hogwarts. 

When she was in the hallway the portrait shut and Autumn looked up at the fat lady and the fat lady asked "Password?"

"Hun? What's a password?" Autumn asked

"No password, no entry," said the fat lady.

"K, wady whatever!" Autumn said while walking off.

---

"Is that everything Hermione?" asked Ellie

"Ms. Potter…uhh…" Hermione was cut off by Ellie. "For the last time Hermione, its ELLIE, not Elaine, AND NOT MS. POTTER, Mrs. Black would do nicely though…"

"Uhh…Ellie…Autumn is gone!"

"Ahh shit! You never heard anything, OR saw, Hermione." Ellie stormed out of the room pissed at herself for not looking after her little niece, but she knew a way to find her "SIRIUS! HARRY! Get your butts down here NOW!"

---

"Ok, she either ticked at me or you? Rock, paper, I'm not going," said Sirius.

"But, she's your girlfriend!" Harry protested.  
"Yeah, but she's your aunt and as your godfather I am telling you to go down there-"

"But that's abusing power…" Harry said.

"Fine, will both go, and bring the Marauder's map we might need a place to hide…"

"Ok Sirius it's your call," Harry said.

---

"HARRY!" Hermione ran overand tackled him right befor he could get down the stairs, "Did you bring the Marauder's map?"

"Yeah, why do you ask Hermione?" he asked.

"Well, Autumn, is missing and we thing she's in the school somewhere…"

"Say no more Mione, you and I will go and find her," Harry grabbed her hand and rushed out in to the Halls of Hogwarts.

Meanwhile…

"…If you just…"

"No."

"Listen."

"No"

"SIRIUS!"

"What did I do, Elaine, huh?"

"Nothing! It's just that AUTUMN IS BLOODY MISSING!"

"Oh"

Autumn…

"This place is so cweepy," said Autumn. Indeed it was. It was dark and cold in the old halls of Hogwarts. Little did she know that she was going to run right into…"Owch," she said. She looked up and looked into the eyes of Professor Snape. "Aren't you a little young to be in Hogwarts?"

"Hi, I'm Autumn and I'm…one…two…THREE years old!" she said

"Amazing, it can count. What is your last name little girl,"

"Potter! My name is Potter!" Snape was stunned he thought all of James Potter's family was dead. "You must be…oh…what was her name again…Snow…your Snow's daughter."

"Yup that's me Mum!" said Autumn.

---

"What does the map say Harry?" Hermione asked. She near Harry and that's all she could really keep her mind on at the moment.

"Snape has got her. And he's heading this way. Come on Hermione," He said. He grabbed her hand they headed towards Snape.

---

Snape heard footsteps coming near them, "lumos," he said.

"Remos!" the little girl cried. Snape stopped and saw two emerging figures, Harry and Hermione. "I believe this belongs to you. Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger. Enjoy babysitting." And with that he was off. "Cold," cried Autumn. Hermione picked her up.

"Harry! She's freezing! We need to get back to the common room," she said. She was now worrying. Harry gave her a quick hug, "Don't worry Mione, well get her back to the common room." When they began to walk back there heard to distinct voices yelling at each other. Quickly Harry checked the map. "Hermione, Aunt Ellie and Sirius are coming. Hurry up!"

---

Once every one was back in the common room and Ron questions about not inviting him where answered. They were ready to leave.

"Now we all know the plan right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," they all answered.

"Ok, now we can leave." He said.

---

POP

"Oh, sorry guys ignore me," It was Luke, just got off guard duty.

"Well Tonks, I just wanted to ask you to the Christmas ball at Hogwarts, do you want to go with me?" he asked. He waited to be put down. But… "I'D LOVE TO GO REMUS!" She ran over to the other side of the table and kissed him again. I have to go tell Molly and Roseanna!

A/N: YAYNESS! HE ASKED! But Sirius is so gonna make sure he follows through. Thanks to Lily and James. And a very special thanks to Luke my husband/beta reader. There could be some mistakes though. I'll update soon.


End file.
